We propose to test our current hypotheses concerning HVH latency and recurrence in humans and as secondary objective further prospectively describe the clinical epidemioloy of genital HVH. Among patients with primary genital HVH only 30% subsequently recrudesced contrasted with 60% recrudescence in HVH-2 patients. We plan to recruit and follow additional primary disease patients to expand our data base and to determine the effects of covariable also associated with recrudescence, race, age, age of acquisition of disease, sexual behavior, and mediated immunity. We have also seen that only 10% of primary HVH-1 patients had detectable anti-HVH antibody compared to 93% of primary HVH-2 patients. We wish to see if preexisting anti-HVH antibody protects against type 1 or 2 clinical disease and to examine other variables which may interact to influence this. Lastly we plan to test the hypothesis that recurrent genital herpes depends upon a mechanism of antigenic draft. We will look for subtle antigenic differences using serial isolates from individual patients, serial sera from patients and rabbit anti-HVH raised against specific serial isolates.